You Don't Hurt Me!
by WarFlower
Summary: This is the epic trilogy of Naruto mixed with some Saw and Deadman Wonderland. Finally you will see Naruto with a hopefully original blood line and guess what, HE ISN'T SPINELESS! Follow our young man through the thick and the thin of the Harem world. Fic yells:Give me a chance! Naru/Hina main pairing. 3-4 harem members
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**WarFlower Here!**

**This is my **next** new story.**

**This is a Naruto/Saw/Deadman Wonderland Crossover Fic.**

**I've been thinking about this since the Deadman Wonderland show came on, on Adult Swim, which was a while ago, and I'm just now writing it out. **

**There is so much that one can do when they don't have a life to live. Quite depressing. Also, this fic is only taking elements from Deadman Wonderland, I've made up reasons for a lot of the things I'm going to have happen in my fic. I just want to rip off the whole blood thing. **

**Plus, the beginning is meant to be written all disorganized, it mirror's Naruto's mind. Compare it to when he next wakes up :)**

**Well I really should get on with it then. Enough boring you with rambling. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Saw, or Deadman Wonderland... only my Ocs... Which will be a plenty...

**PS: This might be a harem XD**

**This is Chapter one of:**

**You Don't Hurt Me!**

…

The basement was cold. The window was chilled over with a thick layer of frost. The leaky sink had overflown, puddling the floor. Boxes and crates littered the room. The young boy hadn't known how long he had been in here. He had himself pressed up against the corner of the wall, his side to the floor, surrounded by boxes; trying to provide warmth to his frostbitten limbs. His stomach roared in displeasure, it's noise echoing off the molded walls. A lump of coagulated blood fell from his mouth. The wound on his chest already healed. All he could remember was a woman yelling, stabbing him, then pushing him down a flight of steps. He blacked out again.

His lips were purple, his eyes sunken and blued. His body could no longer shiver to produce heat, it was frozen to the floor. He didn't know how or why he was still alive. His stiff black fingers twitched. He tried to open his eyes. His eyelashes were melded together from the cold freezing his tears. His ragged breath came out as a cloud. He wished for death one minute and a savior the next. He could no longer feel himself. His body was unaware of anything.

His nose was blue and purple. He was struggling to breathe. He heard the wind press itself up against the small basement window, the noise scaring him. He knew if the window were to break his nine year old life would be over.

He took in a shuddered breath, the connective tissue between his ribs and spine was beginning to freeze. His lips were apart, his tongue was stiff and lolling out of his mouth like a dead cat. His knees were curled into his chest. His breathing was noisy and congested. His arms were black and frozen together with a thin layer of ice. His body was in full rigamortice.

The wind pressed itself against the small basement window once more. A body spasm involuntarily wracked him as his body was lifted and his skin stuck to the floor. He felt that. He cried inside. He was desperately weak. He heard a noise, footfalls, he strained his ears to hear more. He tried to open his ice sealed eyes. He heard the boxes being moved, thrown aside. A man's voice, intoxicated, began to yell. He couldn't understand most of what he was saying. He could make out most of it though.

"...Sneak up on my wife... daughter...kill you...death...killer...nine...thief...better off...your fault...yourself...monster...fox...murdered … blood...NOW DIE!" He felt a sharp pain flared through his frostbitten legs. Coagulated blood fell from just above his knees. Cold alcohol burned his face, his eyes were screaming to be opened. He took in a sharp breath of air as he began to slip. Before he blacked out a warm and powerful feeling embraced him, it spoke to him.

"**You will not suffer."**

The power soon receded.

…

Kakashi Hatake was frantic, Naruto had been missing for the past twelve days. He and his nin dog, Pakkun, along with Iruka, have been searching for days. Who ever has Naruto knows what they are doing. The three met up at the center plaza, "Any luck Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka was panting slightly, "No, nothing."

"Pakkun, anything?" Kakashi asked his summons.

The small pug with a video recorder in his head shook it, "No, I-" Pakkun was then cut off by a familiar blast of yokai engulfing their senses. It left as soon as it came.

"Follow it Pakkun!" Kakashi ordered, he knew for a fact that was the Kyūbi's chakra. Pakkun took off like a rocket. Left, straight, right, straight, down a flight of stairs, across an alley, right, left, stop. The three looked on. There was definitely something wrong. Pakkun put his nose to the ground and began to sniff, it lead him to the front door.

"He came in this way," He sniffed some more and was lead to the side of the condo. He lifted his little head and tapped the small window with his paw, "He's down there, I don't know if he's alive though. It's a very disgusting scent." Pakkun looked up at his master for a reply.

The past month had been a very cold one, a thin layer of ice coated the ground from sleet and hail. Kakashi and Iruka looked through the basement window after chipping the ice, "Oh no," Iruka panicked, "The inside is frozen."

Kakashi stood and rushed to the front door and knocked. At first there appeared to be no one home. Kakashi was ready and willing to bust it down. He readied himself but then heard the door unlock. A young girl with bright pink hair answered, "Hello?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello, are your parents home?" Kakashi asked.

"No sir, they just left to get the police. There's a scary wild animal in our basement. My mom and dad told me to stay here to keep the door locked so it doesn't escape and hurt people."

Pakkun adjusted the camcorder on its head and walked into the house. His nose was able to tell the story, "Naruto was lead into the house, the really nervous scent starts here, ten feet from the front door." The small dog looked around.

"Is that the basement?" Iruka asked the little girl.

"Yes, sir," She answered puzzled.

Pakkun took a few steps towards the basement door and yelped, "He's down there! He was stabbed right here!" Kakashi and Iruka sprung into action. The former kicked the door off the hinges.

The little girl screamed, "No you'll let out the scary monster."

Pakkun turned to the girl and looked up at her, "The only monster's here are your parents." He then left the girl who was now confused and crying.

The nin dog dashed down the stairs and followed his nose, "This way!" He had Naruto's scent. He reached the corner and nudged through the boxes on top of his target. The sight that met the three made them sick.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Iruka repeated, falling to his knees.

Kakashi was at a loss for words, his sensei's legacy, his sensei's son, lay here dead. No. No.

Pakkun walked up to the frozen boy and sniffed a few times, "He's not dead, the fox is keeping him alive."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at Pakkun, "Are you sure?" Iruka asked.

Pakkun looked hurt, "I'm not a novice! Yes he's alive!" Pakkun then nudged the boy's face, "He won't be alive for long though, we'd better hurry." Kakashi made to move the boy.

"Careful Kakashi, I think his body is frozen to the floor." Iruka said as he stood to go to the upper house, "I'll get some warm water to break the bond. The moisture in his skin has frozen." Iruka dashed up the stairs. He soon came back down to the basement with some luke warm water. He carefully poured the water to the bottom of Naruto's partially naked body. Iruka let his breath go when the boy's body was able to be carefully detached from the floor. It was disturbing, Naruto's body was still in the position it was on the ground.

"His body's in rigamortice," Kakashi said gagging a bit. He was a seasoned ANBU and had seen some grizzly things without batting an eye. But, to see the child he held so dear, who he was banned from any contact to him from the civilian council, in such a state. They all will feel his wrath, starting with Mrs. Haruno, "We need to get him to the hospital, he is severely frostbitten. His arms and legs are black. Except his right arm, it's slightly blue." Kakashi said running up the stairs. Iruka followed.

They were stopped at the top of the stairs by the little girl from the doorway, "What are you doing?" She yelled, she then realized there was a boy in the man's arms. Then promptly threw up.

Kakashi ran past her, "I'll meet you at the hospital." Pakkun stood with Iruka to document his explanation.

"Look, this boy might not live. I need you to tell your mom and dad that this all has been taken care of, okay." The chunin said as he leaned down to the girl's level and rested his hands on her shoulders. Tears pouring from his eyes.

The girl looked up at Iruka and gave a weak yes.

"Good, say, what's your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno," She stuttered out.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Iruka said then jumped from the house at top speed. Pakkun sighed and jumped after him. They soon caught back up to Kakashi and made their way to the hospital.

It wasn't really hard to find people to cooperate, anyone with a heart would find pity on this boy who was frozen stiff, surviving souly off of yokai. Kakashi and Iruka still didn't trust the nurses until Doctor Suguwara arrived. He was the one doctor that wasn't around for the Nine-tails attack nine years ago. He was able to meet the boy and bond with him, even under bad such circumstances.

"ER Stat!" Suguwara commanded taking Naruto from Kakashi's arms and placing him on a gurney. Pakkun trailed behind, needing to document the surgery.

They made it into the emergency room and went straight to work. The nurses worked on dethawing his body while doctor Suguwara did his best to draw what little blood the boy had left then hook him up to an IV. Once that was completed the task of moving his limbs to a natural position was at hand. They worked for hours to save the frostbitten appendages.

Kakashi and Iruka were waiting outside the entire time, worrying their asses off. A nurse had brought them blankets and pillows for the night four hours ago.

This was going to be a very long wait...

…

Fourteen hours into the surgery doctor Suguwara came out to meet the exhausted ninja and an anxious Hokage, "I am sorry but we were only able to save his right arm, his left arm and both legs are beyond repair. When he came in his legs were hanging by threads, just barely attached...they need to be amputated." Suguwara said with grief.

Kakashi fell back onto the couch out of breath. Iruka was speechless and horrified. The Hokage needed to find a chair before he had a heart attack. The doctor then continued, "But, don't freight, I know the greatest auto mail maker. The best of the best. I have _no_ doubt in my mind she couldn't make anything to fit his needs, even new eyes." Suguwara said this with much confidence, they had to believe them.

"New eyes?" Kakashi wheezed.

"Both his eyes are beyond recovery, they had to be removed," Everyone seemed a bit feint.

"Is he still under anesthetics?" Sarutobi asked as he held his aching chest.

"Yes," The doctor replied, "We still need to prep for the surgery, the nurses are taking a break and rotating shifts."

"Could he still become a ninja?" Iruka asked a bit detached.

Suguwara gave a small smile, "Yes, of course, Makina can create any auto mail, you see-" He was then cut off by a nurse.

"Doctor! His blood! Hurry!"

The doctor ran into the room and was stunned, this boy's blood was levitating above him like a snake. It then broke apart into the shape of a flower. He turned back to the double doors, "Hokage-sama." Suguwara whispered, as if his voice could stop what was happening before him.

The Hokage stepped into the operating room along with Iruka and Kakashi. This scene shocked them all, "What is this?" The Third asked.

"I have no idea."

The Hokage frowned, just what in the hell was going on? He would have to look this up. The blood then started to wisp about in a beautiful display before quickly returning to Naruto's body.

Kakashi looked to Iruka, "Could this be a Blood Line?" Iruka shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be," Pakkun said from his perch on a shelf above the operating table.

Doctor Suguwara spoke to the Hokage and the others before ushering them out of the Emergence Room. He was going to be spending an awful amount of time in this room.

…

The hospital room was warm. The window was bathed in a yellow glow. The sink was sterile and gave a clean scent. Machines were surrounding the boy. The young boy hadn't known how long he had been in here. He was in a cozy hospital bed. His stomach was not bothering him. A clamp on his tongue and a tube down his neck. His body was numb, except in his right arm. All he could remember was a warm power embracing him after being beaten and stabbed.

He felt refreshed as he breathed in through his nose. He lifted his right arm into the air and stared at it. He felt a bit weird, his left arm wasn't rising. He let his right arm drop to pick up his left one...

He panicked...

Where was his arm?!

He sat up quickly and pulled away the covers. To his horror both of his legs were gone from mid thigh to foot...

He screamed... he wrestled with a few nurses... he screamed some more... cursed Kami... cried and cried... he screamed out until he couldn't scream any more... he eventually blacked out...

…

"Are you sure, Makina-san?" The Hokage asked the black smith who was standing before him, three prosthetic limbs in her arms.

"Are you kidding?" She asked incredulously, "I am the greatest, you see Hokage-sama, these may not grow with him, but, this metal will bond to his skin and allow him to use them without the fear of them falling off."

"Will you be staying here in the village then?"

"Yea buddy, this kid is amazing, I wanna be here to test out new products. You see if he's as strong willed as you say, then he's gunna want me to keep on upgrading his auto mail. Geez, Hokage-sama, this kid is gunna help me grow. This was the opportunity I was looking for." She smiled confidently.

"He isn't just an opportunity," The third said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Of course not Hokage-sama, he is a human being," She winked as she walked into the room to get started. Hiruzen sighed and turned to leave. He had found out a week ago that Naruto was the last in a line off Blood Manipulators from the Namaki Clan on his mother's side. They lived in the same region as the Ice Manipulators, hmm. He then left to go into glorious battle against the only enemy who has survived since the dawn of all the villages... Paperwork...

…

Makina walked into the room and stood by the hospital bed, the boy was chained to it. Was he that dangerous that this nine year old boy, missing three limbs, still needed to be restrained. Or was it simply so that he didn't sneak away. Limbs missing or not, she saw an elderly man, paralyzed from the waist down, sneak out of a heavily guarded institution of will power alone.

She remembered the old man. That man reminded her of her Grandmother, who had raised Makina when her parents died by bandits when she was seven. Now nineteen, she had made a pretty good name for herself in the Yu Region. Once she got a letter from Doctor Suguwara she came immediately. His daughter had to have an arm made for her when she turned eight, two years ago, it was a tragic day for the doctor. But nothing she had ever encountered would prepare her for what was to come from lifting the hospital sheet.

Makina looked down at the boy's face, he looked awful, poor boy. She undid the chains and removed the covers slowly, not really wanting to see what was on the other side. What she saw made her gag. His body was still a pale blue, as if still frozen stiff. His stomach was a blue-green and looked like it was rotting. She quickly covered him back up and buzzed for a nurse, the red light flashing quickly, matching her heart rate.

When the nurse arrived she asked, "Is he really going to live? He's rotting from the inside out."

The nurse gave a small smile, "Yes ma'am, he's healing."

Makina was confused, usually when a human was frozen and rotting they didn't heal, they just died, "How is that possible? Human's don't heal from something like this."

The nurse just looked around, afraid of the Hokage's wrath if she were to tell this woman about the Kyūbi inside of him. She opened her mouth then shut it. She then began to speak, "He isn't like you and me. He is _very _special. If someone were to rip a hole in his chest it would heal instantly."

Makina really didn't know what to say about that, "Could I place the limbs on him?"

The nurse nodded her head yes and bowed to the woman. Makina bowed back. When the nurse left she turned to the boy and pulled up her long hair into a pony tail, "From one blond to another, you stink boy." She smiled and thought positive thoughts as she pulled the blanket off of him. She picked up the left arm and placed it over the ball socket of his left shoulder. It was a perfect fit. She applied chakra and the metal arm began to grow into his shoulder.

When she was finished she moved onto the left leg and then the right. When she completed her task she sat by his bedside and waited for they young boy to awaken.

She had to wait an hour before he was awake and freaking out, his blue eyes darting around the room frantic. She smacked him and he settled down, "Who-who are you?" He said with fear of the beautiful woman. The last time he trusted a beautiful woman it nearly killed him.

"My name is Makina, you are Naruto, correct."

He simply shook his head in the affirmative.

"Good, now, I have a surprise for you."

Naruto didn't really know what to expect, maybe she would kill him and save him the pain of constant rejection. Or maybe she would save him, unlikely.

She pulled back his covers and he stared in awe. "Are those mine?"

"Yep, they are attached to you, I'm going to stay with you to help you with them. They would need to be replaced when you grow. That is if you don't mind of course."

Naruto was shocked. She wanted to stay with him? He couldn't help to be doubtful, "You're lying, once I show you my home you're gunna kill me, aren't you?"

She showed a small smile. These people probably were the cause of such a problem in trust, _'I think the only things I kill are flies and trees...Kill a little boy? I don't think I could, even if he turned into a zombie and tried to gnaw off my arm,'_ She narrowed her eyes and looked him square into his, "Naruto, I would never." She stood and held out her hand, "Come on now, I know you're rotting and all, but, I need to know how the auto mail fits." He hesitated, "Come on, trust me."

It was the look in her eye and the tone in her voice that made him move. Naruto grabbed her hand gently and swung his metal legs over the side of the bed. Makina slowly helped him to the tiled floor. The boy was nearly naked, in a pair of underwear, she wondered if he could ever have kids because of how his body was hideously sour. She shook her head slightly and looked down at the little kid. He wobbled a bit to find his balance. Once he found it she was helping him all over the room. He had such a genuine smile on his face it made her smile too.

"Okay tiger, back on the bed before the Hokage pops a vein," She whispered to the boy, being rewarded with a giggle. "If he found out that I let you out of bed he might slap my wrist." They both laughed as Makina helped him back into the bed. Naruto began to bleed and Makina panicked. What the hell is she going to tell the Hokage?

His blood then arched before it touched the bed. Naruto was fascinated as the blood wisped around him. It was like a ribbon dancing around his hand. "Wow," Naruto said as he looked down at his stomach and saw the rotting blue-green mass start to recede then stop. There was still a bit of erosion but it was greatly smaller. Naruto stared at the blood circling his hand. He began to unknowingly focus on it and it began to swirl into a glowing red mass in the palm on his hand. He flexed his hand and it shot into the mantle of the bed, blasting it into splinters. Naruto was stunned, that could have taken off his head!

Makina was doubled at what she witnessed, what a strange kid.

She smiled.

She was going to have fun.

Real fun!

…

**Whoa people.**

**Glad that was over?**

**Where was the justice?**

**Well, don't freight! It's next **

**Chapter! Chapter 2's a Saw chapter.**

**I am so excited for next chapter. I'm still**

**working on my other stories too, don't worry. I'm**

**not that cruel. Well, it's been great chatting, but, as usual**

**I have to return to reality. Which sucks. If you agree then tell me so!**

**PEACE!**

**_WARFLOWER_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who've come back for seconds.**

**WarFlower Here!**

**Here's chapter two, that I do hope ya'll enjoy.**

**It'll be great!**

**Not really much else to say buuuut:**

**READ IT!**

**Hahahahha just kidding hahahahhaha**

**Or not...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Saw, or Deadman Wonderland... only my Ocs... Which will be a plenty...

**PS: This will be a harem XD**

**I'm still a virgin to writing harems so please guide me my fans!**

**This is Chapter two of:**

You Don't Hurt Me!

…

Chapter two:

The man awoke in a panic, it was dark, not too dark. He was sitting up right in a chair, he darted his arms up to feel his way around, then realizing his head was too heavy. His arms came up and felt metal spikes around his neck protruding outward, he screamed and fell out of the chair. He calmed his rapid breathing and stood to find a way out.

In the far off corner there was a television emitting a blue hue. A lone light bulb flickered on, illuminating the room. It was messy, papers were everywhere.

He spotted a mirror on the wall and rushed over to it. He was breathing heavily and was frantic. He looked into the mirror and his blood ran cold. His left eye was bloodied and bulging.

"Somebody, somebody help me!" He screamed to the ceiling as he began to cry.

As if in response the TV screen flashed on. There was a wooden puppet on the other side, in a tuxedo with swirls on his cheeks. It slowly, as if for dramatic effect, turned its head to look the man straight in the face; it began to speak in a low and demonic voice:

"**Hello Ren, I want to play a game. **

"**So far in what can loosely be called your life, you've made a living watching others, society would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch... I call you unworthy of the body you possess. A life you've been given... now we will see if you are willing to look inward rather than outward. **

"**The only thing you rely on in order to keep living is the key. The device around your neck is a Death Mask, the mask is on a spring timer. If you do not locate the key in time the mask will close...Think of it as a Venus Flytrap..." **

The screen changes to a video of a tall silhouette, towering over the unconscious man on an operating table.

The puppet then continues, **"What you are looking at right now is a video of your own body more than two hours ago. Don't worry, you sat asleep and didn't feel anything. Taking into account that you are at a great disadvantage. Here, I am going to give you a hint so listen carefully. The hint is this...It's right before your eyes!" **The puppet then laughs in a calm, demonic tone as Ren reluctantly caresses his left eye.

The puppet continues, **"How much blood will you shed to stay alive Ren? Live or die? Make your choice."** The television then goes static and turns off.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ren yells repeatedly. He runs up to the television and hits it and curses. He finds x-rays of a scull on top of the TV, the images scare him. They are different angles of a scull... with a key in the left socket he masaged his left eye, more adrenalin filling his body.

Ren is now running around frantically, yanking and pulling at the mask, trying to remove it to no prevail.

A timer starts; 60, 59, 58, tick tick.

Ren trips over a tool box. He turns on the ground to open it. His fingers slip the first few times because of his shaky hands and sweaty palms. He finds a scalpel and stares at it. He begins to cry as he runs up to the mirror. He stares into the reflection of himself, trying to embolden his mind. He presses the scalpel under his eye. He let the breath go he was holding onto, "Ahhh...Someone help me!"

He tries again, and again. Still the same results.

The man throws the blade across the room, screaming, "NO! Help me! Quick! Help me damn it!" He then falls to his knees, crying hysterically.

Tick

Tick

6, 5, 4...

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

...SNAP!

The timer stops its count down.

The mask had snapped shut quickly, the spikes of the Death Mask penetrating his flesh and skull. Ren falls to the floor, blood slowly leaking from the bottom of the mask pooling beneath his very dead body.

…

"Hm," A voice said as it made its way around the one way window. He opened a door into the room he was watching previously. He stepped over the body and stopped at the head, or more importantly, the puddle of blood surrounding the head.

"Pathetic," He said as he raised his left arm. It was made of a shiny gray metal... auto mail. The palm of his left hand split into four halves to reveal a cylindrical vial. He moved his right hand in a swaying fashion, the blood on the floor rose and arched itself into his left arm, filling the vial inside.

Soon the blood on the floor was no more and his metal hand fused back together. "But, you were entertaining." He then kicked the man's shoulder, "You should have thought twice before spying on me and nearly getting me killed when I was younger."

He smiled and picked up the man's foot, "Come on Ren, I've got to drain your blood, can't let it go to waste." He began to drag the body to the next room, "Definitely unworthy."

…

The academy was a buzz with nervous energy, they had just found out that the serial killer in Konoha had changed its MO. The person had been kidnapping people in the middle of the night for the past few weeks. But, that changed when a man went missing earlier this morning. That would be number seven.

Iruka too was panicking, Naruto wasn't in class. He wasn't a fool, Naruto had been missing class often, but more so since this 'serial killer' rose in Konoha. Iruka cursed himself for not stopping Naruto. He didn't know he would go on a killing spree. But, that to was a lie, he knew full well what those contraptions Naruto was creating were for...killing.

Iruka then took role, trying to distract himself:

"Shino?"

"Here."

"Kiba? Akamaru?"

"Here/Arf"

"Ami?"

"Here."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, here."

"Yanran?" (Not really important.)

"HERE."

"Hinata?"

"Here."

"Hinata?"

She then spoke up, "Here, Iruka-sensei."

"My bad Hinata. Sakura?"

"Here."

"Ino?"

"Here."

He stopped and paused at the next name, "Naruto?"

Nothing but silence, a few snickering students, "Naruto?"

"Iruka, he isn't here, he's playing hooky once again," Mizuki stated rather irritated.

Iruka sighed and was about to call out the other names, "I'm here Iruka-sensei." Everyone turned to the back of the class to see Naruto standing there. They were all shocked, he wasn't wearing his usual hiding outfit, his sweatshirt, long Anbu styled pants with gloves and boots. Today he left out the sweatshirt and gloves and for the first time the class saw why his left hook was so devastating, it was made purley of metal. The left arm looked like a copy of his fleshy arm, but instead of flesh, it was metal.

The class began to murmur. "What?" Naruto asked as he took his seat at the back of the class next to Shino who was sitting next to Hinata.

"Naruto, I believe they wish to know about your arm," Shino said in a blunt tone.

"Oh, my arm," That was all Naruto said, wishing to stay off that sore subject.

Iruka decided to interrupt the class' thought process by continuing role call.

"Shikamaru?"

No response, "zzz"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Uh, huh? Oh right, here."

…

Lunch came quickly and Naruto calmly walked over to the center tree and sat by himself. He noticed that he was the focus of all the attention. The blonde never really cared for it, he would rather see them stalk the last Uchiha then being the center of attention himself.

Naruto especially enjoyed what the fan girls would wait outside the boy's bathroom door for Sauske, lieing in wait to pounce on their unsuspecting prey. That always put a smile on Naruto's face.

He looked upwards and saw Hinata watching from the roof top. She seemed rather curious, but, he didn't mind her curiosity and welcomed it. He really liked her, she wasn't like the other girls, she didn't care about money or status or power or how hot someone was. She did not care on that petty, shallow level. She cared on an emotional level.

Naruto believed that Hinata would marry a log if it treated her right and was a nice log. He chuckled to himself and stood to go to her. He wouldn't make his move just yet, but he would _someday_.

Before he took a single step an Anbu appeared in front of him, "Inu? To what do I own this _intrusion_?" He then motioned to Hinata with his eyes. Yep, Kakashi got the hint but stood firm. He understood the yerning one had for another but, he must stand tall.

"Sorry Naruto, but, the Hokage needs you in the council room a sap." Kakashi said in a sympathetic way as Naruto gave him a dirty look.

Naruto snorted out his nose and turned to Kakashi again, "Please tell Makina-chan to meet me there."

Kakashi tipped his invisible hat and left in a shushin, Naruto following his lead, shocking his classmates.

…

Naruto wasn't really expecting anything less then, 'you are the demon fox' yadda yadda yadda, 'you are the creepy serial killer' that was true, but still. He'd never guess what the topic was today.

He walked into the council room and saw many _charming _faces. The ninja council was made up of the clan heads of Konoha. The civilian council was made up of the most..._influential_, and richest of the civilians of Konoha. As always, Sarutobi's advisers, Hamura and Koharu were there, along with the snake Danzo.

The room was silent and Naruto was a bit uneasy as he felt a chill run up along his spine. It was the chill that had kept him alive for so long. He looked over the faces and saw a pretty woman with pink hair. He remembered her and hate filled him as he felt his auto mail. That bitch.

Hiruzen quickly adverted the boy's attention, he despised the woman, but, he could do nothing to her, she was part of the civilian council and he had no other evidence nine years ago besides the girl and that he was in her basement, "Naruto-kun, thank you for coming, please sit," Hiruzen pulled out the chair next to him at the round table.

"Why am I here Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked taking his offered seat. Makina walked through the door and quickly sat next to Naruto. This caused the civilian side to become a bit tense.

"Excuse me," The pink haired woman said, "This is a council meeting, you can not be here."

Makina was about to snap back but Naruto beat her to it, "I invited her, she's staying."

Before she could answer Shikaku Nara spoke up, "We are here because you've been holing out on us." He yawned as he put him head on the table, "Did you know the Namaki Clan and the Uzumaki Clan are sister Clans? And the Namikaze were their cousin Clan? Yep." He soon started to snore. Inochi Yamanaka woke him up with a swift hit to the head.

Hiruzen sighed, "It's about your Blood Line, Naruto-kun."

"Oh," Naruto replied, "Now it's time for the whole CRA thing?" He asked a bit irritated.

"Yes, the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act." Hamura said.

Koharu was shuffling through some files and pulled out a paper, "It says here that you are part of the long thought to be extinct Namaki Clan. We are here to discuss the revival of said clan."

"Wait a second," Naruto said but was interrupted by the civilian council side.

"You have no say in what happens from here on out, in the laws of the CRA, chapter three, subsection 42e states that the CRA gives the one's of authority the option to either pick suitors or allow the last clansmen to choose. Your future falls into our hands. Seeing as though you are not yet in the ninja populous."

Naruto growled under his breath, these bitches really thought they could do this, "And if I refuse?"

The pink one laughed, "Then you will be forced."

Naruto then saw himself from an out of body view of his memories. He was nine years old again, stabbed multiple times in the chest, tumbling down the stairs, he growled again and gripped the table. His face was schooled and one would think her words unfazed him, that is, until the rim of the wood table splintered from the force of his left hand.

The room was silent, "I will choose my own harem, if _you _choose to get in my way or force me to do anything..." He left it unsaid, choosing to let their imaginations run wild. There was fear coming off of many of the people. He hadn't realized that blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Hon," Makina said as she went to wipe off the blood from his chin. Before she could though, it reversed its flow and entered his mouth again. "*sigh* Never mind then." Makina hated not being able to take care of him. He grew up too fast.

Everyone was shocked, "So that was the Blood Line?" Hiashi Hyuga, grade A asshole, stated more than asked.

"Yes, that was the Namaki treasure, the prized Blood Manipulation. It can only be activated through a very, very taxing ordeal." He shot a meaningful glance towards Saraki Haruno. She smirked, she knew exactly what he meant with that little jab.

She then spoke, "We will compile a list of suitors for you-"

"You are not doing anything for me. You've already done enough for me Haruno-_san_." Naruto snapped back with some killing intent. It wasn't much, it was just to show that he meant what he said. Everyone understood what he meant by that though.

"Hokage-sama, I don't really think this is going to work out. He's too violent," Hamura said to his teammate.

Hiruzen looked to everyone then to Naruto, "I only think he is dangerous when provoked, like all ninja."

The ninja side of the council nodded their heads in agreement, the civilian side still had strong doubts, "Hokage-sama," Saraki differed, "If ninja are still human, they should act like one."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Okay, please, I wish to ask a question," He got a nod from the Hokage, "Alright then, please be honest with me. If I am not human then tell me so."

Everyone tensed, they knew what he was getting at here, he was asking if they thought he was the Kyūbi, "Don't be shy." No one said a word, a pin dropped to the floor. Silence. "Fine. I choose my harem."

Saraki stood, "No you do not, you are under our jurisdiction and will follow orders, or else."

"Or else what? You're gunna stab me? Huh? You're gunna throw me down the stairs and leave my to suffer in your basement? Huh? You're gunna leave me there for your fucking shit faced husband to cut off my legs? HUH?!" Naruto was screaming now. The Anbu had arrived into the room. The Hokage called them off. "What? What could YOU possibly do to me? You're nothing but a pathetic _bitch_! The lowest life form. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" His arm came apart and showed cylindrical vial of blood, full to the rim.

Makina stood and lowered his arm, grabbed it and dragged him out of the room. Once they were on the other side they both sat on the floor. They sat there for a while and listened to the arguing on the other side of the door, "Naruto-kun, you can't kill her like this. Remember all the time you've put into your devices? Don't let them go to waste. Okay?"

Naruto visibly calmed, "Thank you Makina-chan. I nearly lost it. I was going to kill her." He stood and opened the door for his friend, "After you ma'am." She giggled and went back into the room.

No one would look at Naruto from the ninja side, not even Hiashi. He may have been an ass to his daughter, Hinata, but he could never go that far, no matter how pathetic she was to him.

Naruto bowed to the Hokage, to the Ninja Council, then to the Civilian Council, "I apologize for my out burst."

"Always accepted Naruto-kun." The Hokage stated.

"Yes, we all get out of hand every now and then," Donzo said snaking his way into the conversation.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do about the CRA?" Tsume asked both councils.

"I believe it would be logical to hold a vote," Shibi stated.

"Okay," The Hokage began, "All in favor of allowing the civilian council full reign?" Most of the civilian side raised their hands, and only Hiashi from the Ninja side raised his, Hamura and Koharu, "That makes nine, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the CRA is in the civilian council's hands." Sarutobi was very guilt ridden and it showed.

Naruto simply smirked, "Okay then, let's just see how long these girls survive reproducing with a Jinchuriki. I'm not promising to not be very rough."

"You will not harm them brat," Saraki stood again, stepping into round two, "There is more than one way to make a baby."

Naruto's eyes turned to a deep red as they narrowed and his canines grew larger, "**I will not be treated like an animal!**" Saraki stepped back, "**You see Haruno, I can call on the power of the Great Kyūbi, it's very simple**."

"Naruto-kun, please calm down," The Hokage said with authority. Naruto sat back in his seat and his features calmed, "Please cooperate, Naruto-kun."

"I can not believe you Hiruzen," Naruto said shocking the council, "You would actually allow that _woman _to control my fate?" Naruto stood and spit in front of the Hokage. Naruto turned swiftly on his heel and left, the council protesting. Makina ran after him, tears streaming down her face.

The Hokage was about to cry, he felt so powerless, so weak, so...old, "This meeting is adjourned." He left in a shoushin.

Saraki smiled proudly, finally, not only will she have full control over him, she would exact her revenge.

She had no idea just how wrong she was.

…

Naruto went home with Makina. He ate, took a shower and crawled into bed. He needed to speak to Kyūbi, the fox would know what to do. He always did.

Naruto fell asleep and 'awoke' in a cave, lush grass on the floor. He walked towards his destination. He arrived quickly and looked up at a large pile of furs, the Kyūbi lying awake at the top, "**Kit**,** it is about time you've come to me**.** I've been waiting**."

Naruto bowed. The Kyūbi raised it's head, the seal around its neck like a collar, "We need to act fast about the council. There is no way in the nine levels of hell will I allow them to ever control me."

Kyūbi chuckled, "**I say we pick them off one by one**,** all nine of them and broadcast it through every television in Konoha**.** But**,** you would need a stage name**,** nothing to do with foxes though**,** that would be too obvious**. **Possibly your motivation**."

Naruto nodded his head and began to think. It should have nothing to do with foxes...hmm, maybe it should have to do with his inner self, maybe? "Anarchy."

The great fox laughed and laughed making Naruto think the fox thought it was stupid, "**I like it**." The Kyūbi purred out sweetly. He stood from his bed of furs to stretch, "**I believe you should act within the week**,** start with the least noticeable**.** You should gather information on them now**.** And remember to have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do Kit**." His grin showed off his hundreds of pearly white teeth.

Naruto smiled evilly, "Yeah, fun."

…

Once morning came Naruto got right to work on his 'toys'. He always took his time, even through his excitement. He had to think of things to do to these girls that the council brought to him, they probably were the left overs, the clean one's from the brothels. It made him sick. If he chose his harem, which he still planed to do, the only woman he'd choose from this village would be Hinata. Yep. Then he would find others outside of the village.

He growled to himself as he tightened a loose bolt. He put down his wrench and marveled at his creation, the motorized anchor lifter was perfect. Now all he had to do was place the chain. It was simple really, yet, it was pure genius. He snickered at how he would go about doing this.

He loved his methods. He wasn't truly a serial killer, he simply put these people in life or death situations and gave them a means of escape... a means for survival. Hey, if they chose not to take it then that was their problem, not his. Plus if they tried to press charges against this 'serial killer' it would be rather difficult because there wasn't a shred of proof that he actually did it. _Also _no one found this lair, it belonged to Orochimaru over twenty years ago. If the Hokage hadn't found it by now, they won't anytime soon.

He went back to his previous thoughts, the women. Would he torture them? Would he kill them? Would he have rough sex with them? Would he be sweet to them and just kill the council? Oh, so many options. He sighed and went back to work.

'_Working to kill the Council_,' Naruto mused, '_it should be the name of a song_.'

…

"Kuzon Qui," Naruto said to himself, "What a pathetic man." He was currently spying on Kuzon, a Civilian Council member. He was a fat man in a nice suit. He had the 'perfect' life. A plain wife, four fat kids, a large house, two business' in Konoha and- was loaded. The last thing people would think he'd do was cut himself. Freak. Yeah, Naruto cuts himself too, but it's just to work on his Blood Line. This was perfect dirt to throw around the village. A plan was already formulating as he wrote it down. He quickly shushened from the shadows and was gone.

…

"Gahn Tomizu," Naruto whispered, "He isn't displaying any signs of anxiety. No depression. He doesn't have any illnesses. There is little to no stress in his life. Yet he is a chronic smoker." Naruto began writing in his note pad, 'hmm, two in one day. I believe that is enough.' Naruto slipped into the shadows and headed home.

…

Makina was sitting alone at the bar stool, waiting for Naruto to return. He needed to explain to her what was going on. He'd only said two words to her since the council meeting two days ago. He was going to talk to her, one way or another. Oh, and not to mention he wasn't in class either, way to keep a low profile.

The door opened and Naruto rushed into the kitchen, "Hello, Makina-chan!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Did the council all inexplicably burst into flames?"

Naruto laughed heartily, "Oh, I wish," He paused and got serious, "I need your help with a project, can I count on you?"

Makina took a swig of her sake, "Oh yeah, what's this project of yours?" She wouldn't lie. Before she would only kill flies and trees. But now, she'd kill anything that looked cross towards Naruto.

"You know, the usual. Some blood here, a little of screams there. The council being killed, nothing major." Oh, but it was major. It was crucial that NOTHING went wrong. Not. A. Thing.

"Oh, so you _are_ taking action. Pray tell me your master plan." Makina said as she poured herself a shot. She would offer Naruto sake but, he would only decline. He told her he needed a clear head to think. What ever.

"I plan to kill the council members one at a time in seven days. One each day. I have been tailing the first two today. I plan to put my plan into motion by next week, on a Monday. You see I'm good on the computer, but let's face it, you are way better than I'll ever be. And that is where you come into play. I want to hack into each television and computer in Konoha buy corrupting the main database. I need to send a live feed of their punishments... their rebirth. I only find it fair that it happens this way, everyone should see what happens when they mess with Anarchy."

Makina laughed a bit, irritating Naruto just like the Kyūbi. She settled down and looked at Naruto, "Anarchy and Chaos."

They both laughed, Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, full of spying and perfecting.

"Sleeeeep," Naruto moaned as he made his way to his bedroom. Kami enjoyed toying with him, a knock was heard at the door. He groaned and turned his direction. He was quite surprised with who was on the other side of the door, "Who are you?"

…

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Haha, didn't see that coming did ya?**

**Well, you will just have to find out when the next chapter is out.**

**The killing begins in the next chapter too. Whoo hoo to that shit!**

**Please someone tell me how to spell fucking Shushin or whatever!**

**Don't ya'll understand? I want this to be a hit. PROMOTE ME! Please?**

**PEACE!**

**WarFlower OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey mah Peeps!**

**This is the chapter where the 'slaughter' begins. **

**Remember, you can't spell slaughter without laughter.**

**I know it has been a while and all, but,**

**Yo ya'll get off my case.**

**Nuff said.**

**PS. InvaderL: Love your profile pic. Gaara rocks everyone's socks off!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Saw, or Deadman Wonderland... only my Ocs... Which will be a plenty...

…

Chapter three:

"Sleeeeep," Naruto moaned as he made his way to his bedroom. Kami enjoyed toying with him, a knock was heard at the door. He groaned and turned his direction. He was quite surprised with who was on the other side of the door, "Who are you?"

The woman looked a little bold in her skimpy outfit. Oh no! This was one of the council's choices?!

"I'm lookin' for a Naruto," She said, her gum smacking around in her mouth. She could have been pretty once... when she had all her teeth... when her hands were spotless... when her breasts didn't resemble a hound dog's ears...

"Why," That was all he could say, nothing else would come out without sounding like an asshole.

She looked him square in the eye, "I'm being paid to have a baby with him, you're him aren't ya?" She pulled out a picture and looked at it then back at Naruto, "Yep you're him. Now, let's get this over with."

Naruto was sent into a panic, "How much are they paying you?!"

She paused and looked up in a ditsy way, "two grand."

"I will pay double if you go," he mentally smacked himself and went for a save, "No offense but, you are a bit older than me."

"None taken, just pay me." She held out her hand.

"Come in please," Naruto opened the door farther to allow her into the house. He had her sit on the couch as he called for Makina. Once she too was in the room he asked for the four grand and got the reaction he was expecting.

"Four grand?! Sure let me just pull that out of my ass!"

"I don't want a baby yet!" Naruto yelled and it was affective, she was quiet, now understanding what was going on.

"Whoa, hold on," The woman said holding up her arms, "Neither of us are raising these babies."

Naruto and Makina turned back to the woman in utter shock, "You mean to tell me that I won't have my baby? I have to give it up?"

"That's what they told me. Look I don't wanna do it, but I have a sick sister, so I gotta do what needs to be done to pay for her medical bills. My daughter's pay was just cut at Markim's Tea Shop-"

"Wait, isn't he a council member?" Makina asked.

"Yeah, he is," Naruto said, she turned back to the woman, "Who sent you? Was it another council member?"

"Yea, it was. Shinto Wasi. He's my pimp."

Naruto acquired an impish grin, "Things just got interesting Makina-chan, give her five thousand. She deserves it."

The woman was wide eyed, "Five? Five thousand?" She's never made that much.

"Yeah, and tell them that you did it and they will give you the two grand, making seven thousand."

She began to cry, "You aren't a monster. They said that you would hurt me." She suddenly became sweet and vulnerable, it was a rather nice change from the brash woman they were greeted with.

"I just want one thing from you," Naruto said. The woman shook her head furiously, "I want to meet your sister."

"Of-of course! Whenever you like. Here's the address," She wrote it down on a piece of paper and took the money that was in a back pack. Before she walked out the door she turned back to the two, "Thank you very much, this I know will save my little sister." She bowed to them, "The name's Bubbles by the way," and left the house.

"Sleeeeeeep!" Naruto said running to his bed before he could be interrupted. Makina giggled as she locked the front door.

…

"Okay," Naruto said to Makina, "Now that's a lot of barb wire." The basement had a twenty by ten enclosure in the middle that was meant to be a large torture device.

Makina smiled back at her friend, "Yep. Now please tell me you're done with your scripts."

Naruto flashed a foxy grin, "Of course," He then picked up the puppet from the utilities closet and made off to Orochimaru's main office. "I've just gotta to make the recordings." He placed the black back drop down. He set the puppet on the cloth and set up the video camera. "I love my hobbies."

Makina giggled as she turned on the sound board, "Now let's make magic, the real fun begins tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

…

The village of Konoha was very busy today. Today was labor day in the village and everyone was hard at work. The birds made it bearable and the windy breeze was refreshing. It was a Monday, but a cheery one. The village square was a buzz as well. People were busy running from shop to shop, buying and selling. The televisions in the square and around the village were on and showing the recent ninja movies.

It was great at the Academy as well, they were going to watch a movie on the Elemental Nation's most famous ninjas. It wasn't as boring to listen to lectures all day. Naruto wasn't at school yet. He was always late now a days, if he even showed up at all.

…

Naruto was finishing the final touches to his grand plan. It was beautiful.

Makina was hard at work breaking down the village from the inside- meaning the computer network. Computers were new and not many used them. But, all Hokage's had at least one for controlling the village's databases.

"I'm off to the academy. At exactly 9:50am, you will play the recording, I want to be in the main populous when they meet Anarchy and Chaos." Naruto gave a wicked grin as he left for the Academy.

…

"This movie is so boring," Naruto whispered to both Shino and Hinata. The screen showed the Raikage and his village.

He got a sigh from them both.

"You're right Naruto-kun, this is very boring," Hinata said in a bored tone.

Naruto grinned and looked at his watch, 9:49am, "Hmm," He looked at the TV. At any second the game will begin. Less then one minute then-

The screen suddenly changed to a puppet in a tuxedo. Everyone was confused and asking the instructors what's going on with the movie.

"What's with that creepy doll?" Ino asked the class. There were many approvals and questions after that. Naruto simply held his head on his knuckles and decided that he was going to like this game more now that it's in motion.

…

"Hokage-sama-" The desk attendant yelled running into his office, only to see the puppet on his screen too, "What's going on?"

Hiruzen looked on in confusion, he changed the chanel and it was the same picture. Had someone hacked onto the database? "Anbu," four Anbu appeared in front of him, "Go to Ibinki and see if he can shut this down."

…

"No, I can't shut this down, this thing has too many security walls protecting it," Ibinki Morino said in irritation as he scanned the main computer again, "What the fuck is going on?"

Anko walked in, "What's with the puppet on the TV box in the lounge?" She looked at the main computer and saw the same thing, "Well damn, you've finally got something to keep you busy."

…

"What the hell?" Kakashi Hatake said as he looked at the puppet on his screen. He got up and looked out his window and saw the same image on his neighbor's TV too. He jumped out his window and saw it on the woman across the street's television too. Who ever this was, they sure wanted an audience.

…

"AHHH!"

"What is it?!" Shikaku Nara yelled bolting through the living room door. That was pretty fast for a Nara.

"Hun, this thing just popped from out from nowhere, it scared the hell out of me."

"It's alright Moko-chan." He held his wife as he reclined on the couch to watch this creepy puppet.

…

"Hey, Kotetsu," Izumo called from the other side of the gates, "Look at this thing that just popped up on the screen."

Kotetsu ran up to Izumo, "Yeah what about it?"

"It's scary as hell."

…

The shopping district came to a stand still as the puppet appeared on the main television by the Hokage tower. The puppet began to speak in a low demonic voice after a few moments of silence:

"**Hello everyone, I hope I have your attention. The next seven days will not focus on survival, death or violence... but seven days of rebirth and self destruction. I will give these men and women a chance to prove that they are capable of change. I am not here to kill, rather, I am here to make a point. **

"**The people I have chosen have been hand picked with the utmost care. **

"**I deny that I am a serial killer; I do not kill to kill. I place people in extreme situations to test their will to survive... and to make them want to appreciate the life and body they have been given. In these situations there is _always_ a chance to escape, a way to survive. Like I said, this is their rebirth.**

"**Many of you are wondering why I am doing this. My reason is simple, I no longer wish to be a victim of my government. Many of you don't care. You want me dead, you believe I am a threat to your security.**

"**These nine people are a part of _our _government, they have obtained too much power and believe that their actions do not have consequences. This power has corrupted them. They are now people who walk above the law. Above the Hokage. So I asked myself, why couldn't I do the same?**

"**Those of you who are innocent know who you are and may sleep soundly. However, if you are guilty, and you know who you are, sleep cautiously.**

"**We are Anarchy and Chaos. Have a nice day." **The screen went blank and someone distant in the crowd coughed.

The plaza was silent for a while the people were processing what had just happened. After that the village burst into uncontrolled chaos.

…

"Oh no," The Hokage said as he looked over to the photo of Minato, "What do I do? I have angered your son. I have hurt your son. Now I may have to kill your son." Sarutobi slumped back into his seat and threw his pipe and watched it splinter the wall. He didn't have the energy to smoke today.

…

Ibinki and Anko were deep in thought, this could be both good and bad, "Anko, should we support this? We aren't corrupted, so it's not after either of us..."

Anko looked to her T&I partner, "I say if they put on a good show then hell yes. If not then we find them and lock em' up."

Ibinki sighed, his partner was always one for horrid shows... and so was he, "Okay, then we're jumping on this band wagon?"

"Fuck No! We're driving this band wagin'!" They both laughed, "Wonder who this man is though. He over rode the main computer." She seemed to loose her playfulness.

"I don't know Anko." Ibinki said as he turned back to his tasks.

…

Kakashi fell back into the chair, "Oh no, it's happening." He picked up his wallet and opened it. The picture inside was of himself with Makina and Naruto, wow. He felt old right now; he was only twenty six but still, that's old for a ninja.

He shook his head and stood. He shushined away.

…

"Oh Shikaku! That was awful," Moko said as she gripped her husband's hand.

Shikaku sighed, there are many people with grudges against the Konoha government. But, right now the first name that came to his mind was... Naruto... and he had a motive.

…

Naruto sat in his seat and pretended to be shocked. The fox in his head was laughing away as he heard the desperate screams of the little humans. Naruto looked at Shino whose glasses had lowered a bit and Hinata who was mildly stunned. Interesting. He looked over the class and saw Sakura and Ino acting dramatic, asking Sasuke if he would protect them from this crazy puppet. The blond looked back at Hinata and sighed, he desperately wanted her in his harem. He knew what he had to do, and he had to do it now.

The jinchuriki stood and stepped towards Hinata, she noticed and stood. The blush that tinged her cheeks made her seem vulnerable. Whatever she was thinking about was blown straight from her mind, "Hinata-chan, may I ask you a question?"

She put her hands behind her back and looked at him through her lashes, "Anything Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped, that was adorable, "Would you accompany me to diner?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and stuttered out her whispered question, "Like-like a date."

Naruto smiled, "Yes, exactly like a date." He held out his hand to her, "Do you mind? I'd really like to spend the rest of my day with you."

Hinata blushed brighter, was this really happening? She shyly took his hand and turned her back on the class. Hinata Hyuga was skipping school!

…

The walk to the park was nice. Though there were some screaming people here and there, Hinata hadn't minded. She was with her Naruto-kun. Nothing else truly mattered. She looked over at her crush with a smile as they sat at a bench. She was going to talk but he started, "Hinata-chan, I've wanted to take you here for a while. I love being here. It's a plain park, but it is peaceful."

Hinata blushed scarlet, "You have?"

Naruto looked into her pearly eyes, "Yes, I have. I like you Hinata, so, I was just wanting to tell you something no one but the council knows."

Hinata leaned in closer, he was trusting her with information, with his secrets, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't tell anyone, promise."

Naruto ginned, "I know you won't, I trust you more than anyone."

Hinata was a bit shaken, "More than anyone?"

"Yep, more than anyone," He paused and took her hands into his, "You see Hinata-chan, I am the last member of the Namaki Clan and the sole carrier of their Blood Line, Blood Manipulation."

Hinata gaped, "Blood Line? That's amazing Naruto-kun. Wait," She drew back a bit, "Then you would have to participate in the CRA if you're the only on left."

Naruto looked at her depressing form, energy visibly left her body. Her blood slow down too, "Hinata-chan, that is why I wish to speak to you, I want to be with you."

Hinata's blood sped up and her breathing peaked, "You want to be with me?" Naruto shook his head yes and Hinata broke into a smile as she grabbed onto him and he was pulled into a hug, "Naruto-kun, I want to be with you."

Naruto tried his best to not cry when a lone tear strode the length of his face. "Hinata-chan, you are amazing."

Hinata smiled and held on tighter.

"I need a harem though," He let go of her and looked into her eyes once more, "I will always think of you when I choose, always."

Hinata didn't really care that he would share his affection with other women, she was just glad that she was his first choice, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and held her hand.

To day was a pretty good day...It could only get better.

…

"Okay Makina-chan, how are we doing?"

"Good Naruto-kun, all we need now is for you to bring the council members," Makina smiled as she sat at the computer desk.

"That's going to be fun," Naruto said taking his seat, "I'm going to go and pick up Kuzon Qui in about twenty minutes, he should be cutting himself in the bathroom of the dress shop."

Makina sighed, she hated his fat ass, he wasn't too mean, but, he just didn't care about anything.

…

A lone figure in a pig mask ran across the roof tops, he was silent as he jumped through an open, second story window of a dress shop. He looked around and saw a clock, 6:22pm, perfect time to abduct a fat person.

He ran down a hall way and made a left, then stopped in front fof a quaint white door. He waited. The man had to be in there right now, slicing away. There was movment on the other side of the door, the masked man tightened his hold on his syringe. Wait. Wait. The door opened. He lunged at the man, covering his mouth with one hand and stuck the syring into his chest with the other. The fat man fell to the tile and they left in a shushin.

…

The streets of Konoha were busy with evening life. Hinata was sitting on a bench waiting for Naruto, she was so happy she could cry. She sat watching the large public TV by the Hokage tower. There was a ninja princess movie on, she was very famous and she was very beautiful. Eighteen and a star. She was only four years older than Hinata so she wondered what it would be like to have her in Naruto's harem. She giggled to her self as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

The screen suddenly changed to a very morbid scene.

…

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said as he busted through the door. Ibinki and Anko were already in the room. They were watching the TV also, "Okay, so it's happening everywhere then?"

"Yes, Kakashi, it is." The Hokage said and was about to say something more until-

"Hakage-sama!" Iruka said as he busted through the door.

"We know Iruka-san, it's happening here too. Whoever this is they've hacked into the database and are in control of every television and computer in the village."

They all turned back to the TV, it was a shade of green indicating that it was dark. The screen's picture began to change, it was being moved. The image on the TV made many cringe as the lights turned on.

"Kuzon Qui."

…

"Where am I?" Kuzon called out. "Why do I hurt?"

The lights turned on and he began to panic. He was in a basement and was surrounded by barb wire. More like he was tangled into the barb wire.

A TV in the corner turned itself on, the puppet from earlier this morning was on the other side. Kuzon began to panic.

"**Hello Kuzon Qui. Did you hurt yourself because you truly wanted to die? Or did you just want some attention? Tonight you will show me. If you want to live you'll have to cut yourself again. If you choose survival I want you to do something for me and for yourself. Go to your family and love them and do not take your life for granted... How much blood will you shed to stay alive Kuzon?"**

The television went out and Kuzon resumed panicing. He begins to scream as loud as he can, the barbs digging deeper into his overweight body. Kuzon starts to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

(Most of the villagers began to cry as others screamed and turned their children away.)

His blood began to collect on the dirty tiled floor. He looked up sniviling at the opening not twenty feet away. He moved and more blood fell to the floor, his black hair limp on his face.

Kuzon stretched out his arms and gripped the chained fence at his side in order to lift his left foot to untangle it. He let out a startled scream and he began to pant heavily, the crying had stopped. Blood was streaming from his body as he weaved around one of the wires, his stomach being cut multiple times.

Kuzon took a step forward, and again, and another. He was nearly out of energy. He lost his footing and slipped on his own blood. Luckily for him he grabbed the fence tightly and it caught his fall. New cuts opened on his shins and thigh.

(The crowd gasped in rapt horror.)

He struggled to grab onto the outer post of the fence. He paused to catch his breath as he swayed a bit from blood loss. Almost out. Sleep was calling him. He pushed himself out of the barb wire with a scream of pain and determination. His final push was rewarded with freedom. The blood loss and stress made him calapse to the floor in a tangled heap. He began to bleed out.

(The villagers began to yell, "That's not fair!" And, "He made it!")

Suddenly a woman in a spandex black suit stepped out. She was wearing a large rubber pig mask. She kneeled down to Kuzon and said in a distorted voice, **"You won Kuzon Qui. Enjoy your freedom." **Her hands began to glow green as she began to heal the fat man.

A tall, thin man walked into the room, he too had on a pig mask. He began to laugh as he held up the puppet to the screen, **"He has conquered, Rebirth:1 Self Destrution: 0."**

The screen went blank and the village was silent.

…

"Wow," Hinata said as she looked at her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to make of that scene. What the puppet, Anarchy, said about this man warrented something done, but, was that a bit much?

"Wow is right love." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Naruto behind the bench, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as she stood.

Hinata paused. She didn't know if she was in the mood for a date. Even with Naruto-kun. She looked towards the sky, it was dark, the sun set a while ago. She looked towards Naruto who was happy. It made her smile.

"Do you mind a picnic?" She asked after some internal debate, her inner self screaming at her to forget about the macabre she'd seen. This was once in a lifetime.

Naruto smiled at her and took the woman by the hand. He was holding onto a picnic basket, "We are perfect for one another you know. I was thinking the same thing."

Hinata smiled and began to walk, hand-in-hand, with her Naruto-kun.

…

"Whoo-hoo!" Anko yelled after she watched the pig of a man Kuzon fall to the floor. "It's about some damn time the Civilian Council got what was comin' to them!" She pumped her fist, her trench coat flailing behind her over drmatically.

"Settle down Anko," Ibinki said inwardly smirking, '_This was truly entertaining_.' He was unsure earlier if it was right to follow these psychos. But, now after watching these people, he understands their cause. They weren't psychotic, just _very _creative. They want to force the Civilian Council to see their mistakes and change their ways. That or die. What a show.

"I think the Academy should be closed for the rest of the week," Iruka said to the Hokage.

Hiruzen nodded his head, "I agree, this is too distracting for them." He turned to Kakashi, "Keep an eye on Naruto-kun for me, I don't know for a fact if he has anything to do with this, but, if he does... I just need to know." He looked over at his crystal ball, "I can't get a reading on him, it's as if he just doesn't exist."

Kakashi nodded, "I have been, but he doesn't seem to be involved. He can't be in two places at once unless he know the shadow clone jutsu, and that is unlikely."

The Hokage nodded in agreement.

"What about us?" Anko asked.

Hiruzen paused again, "I want you both to find Anarchy and Chaos's base of operations,"

The two jonin hadn't moved, "NOW!"

…

Naruto sat with Hinata by a small, blue lake. They were enjoying the picnic under the moon light, being with the other's company. Hinata ate her cinnamon bun and loved the taste, licking her lips slowly. Naruto looked over at her and picked up the napkin. "Hinata," She looked up at him. She blushed as he wiped her lower lip.

There was a silence, it was a comfortable silence. It was a silence that was so loud with emotion one couldn't move.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally asked.

"Hmm?" He answered eating his next cinnamon bun.

"What do you think about Anarchy?" She didn't want to break the romance thing but, she just _needed_ to know his opinion.

Naruto paused his eating by the unexpected question. He could and would trust her with his secret, but not yet.

He looked up at Hinata, "I think Anarchy is right with what he's said and what he's doing. Every point he's brought up has been correct. I find him to be very much courageous and bold. To take on such authority... wow," The blond smiled and grabbed her hand with his auto mail, "I-I'm finally getting justice."

Hinata looked at his metal arm and realized that the council must have done this to him. She needed to know about this as well, she didn't want to hurt him, so she asked lovingly, touching his arm gently with her finger tips, smiling weakly, "Naruto-kun, what happened to your arm?"

Naruto frowned at Hinata, "It wasn't only my arm," He rolled up his pant legs and she saw them both in auto-mail.

Hinata gasped and began to tear, "They did this to you? The council?"

"Yes, Saraki Haurno and her bastard husband."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, "You mean Sakura's mother... and her father?" Naruto nodded his head yes, "What-what did they do? Why?" She asked weakly.

Naruto shifted himself next to Hinata and laid out his metal legs, he wrapped his left arm around her, it was cold the way metal should be. He waited to talk, he didn't know what to tell her, so why not everything? Except Anarchy, not yet. "Hinata-chan, I am a very special kind of human, I'm what's known as a Jinchuriki." Hinata gasped but didn't pull away, "I am hated for it and not shown much kindness because of it."

"That's awful Naruto-kun."

"I know. You see when Saraki found me I was digging in her trash can. I thought she would hurt me then leave me to die. But, instead she invited me into her home. I was too nieve, I was only nine..." He paused, he really never explained this much, only to Makina and the emotions of those days would bubble to the surface of his mind.

"...I made it into her home, ten feet, and she pulled out a knife." Hinata gasped again, "She stabbed me in the chest and pushed me down the stairs into the basement. I heard her lock the door and talk to her daughter about a dangerous animal," Hinata was crying now.

"It was so cold there was ice on the ground. My chest was bloody and it was hard to move. I crawled into a corner behind some boxes and laid there for a long while. The next time I woke up I couldn't move. I was frozen to the ground. I couldn't open my eyes and my mouth was open and it wouldn't move. My tongue stuck out like a dead cat. It was so hard to breathe I thought my throat had to have been swollen from the cold. I remember not feeling my legs and left arm. Doctor Suguwara said my right arm was saved because it wasn't touching the floor."

Hinata held onto his left hand, "What else?" She snivled.

Naruto looked at their hands, "I was there for days in that basement...Soon her husband came home. I remember trying to open my eyes to see. I remember the sound each footstep made on the chilled floor. I couldn't make out his words, just fractions, like, 'Monster' and 'demon', 'killer', 'you deserve this'."

He chocked on his words, "I-I remember what it felt like to have the blade run through my legs," He felt his metal, "I remember my eyes burning, did you know these eyes are fake? They are, I lost them when he poured the rest of his alcohol on my face. That mixed in with the freezing tempuratures destroyed my eyes."

Hinata gasped while crying. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him to the ground and laid there. She didn't care if he saw her cry like this, she wanted him to. She never knew this person she cared so much about suffered such a cruel fate.

It shocked Hinata that someone could actually suffer this much, she thought he lost his arm in a freak accident. But, this wasn't an accident, it was Sakura's parents fault. She felt anger swell up inside of her, those monsters! How dare they!

"Naruto-kun, I hope they all die."

Naruto sighed and held on tighter to his love, kissed the top of her head, '_me too_.'

…

The rain felt good on Anarchy's skin as he stood outside Shinto Oari's Warehouse. He slid open the door and stepped inside. The room was pitch black, but his eyes didn't need light to function. Makina was a master of her craft. He could see in infra-red and ultraviolet (Like the Predators from AVP) with his big blue eyes. Though they still changed with Kurama's influence.

He walked along the wall, they were bare and gray, neatly kept. He heard pleasureful moans down and around the hall. His target was near as he turned and saw a dim light around the bend of the hallway. He walked closer and the woman got louder. He ran silently towards the peeking light. Anarchy stood in front of the door in silence, his rubber pig mask hiding his true loving self from these heinous acts of adultery.

He waited for the right moment. He listened for the right moment. There! The woman gave an orgasmic cry, Anarchy busted through the open steel door and quickly covered the man's mouth with a white cloth. The chloroform made quick work of him as his body slumped in Anarchy's hold. The pig masked man looked at the woman's terrified face, _'Bubbles!' _She must not have been able to get away from her pimp. Anarchy pulled then man off of Bubbles and pulled up his expensive pants.

"**Be safe citizen," **With that, Anarchy left with Shinto in a shushin leaving Bubbles to wonder why she was spared.

…

**How was that my followers?**

**Wow, it was Bubbles.**

**I like that prostitute name. **

**Lol.**

**Well? Don't you agree?**

**Stay tuned for the next instalment of:**

**You Don't Hurt Me!**


End file.
